A Dragon's Favorite Voice
by levyredfoxichi
Summary: Natsu can't stand how his relationship with Lisanna has turned out. He wants it to go back to the old days when they were close. When she talked to him. Lisanna feels the same, and both of them attempt to get it back. rated T for safety. This my first story, so no flames please. Summary sucks sorry, but its an ok story once you try.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi**!_**_ So yeah, im really bored right now, and decided to put this crappy fanfic up… Well if you like let me know? Thanks! This may just be a one shot not sure yet.. btw this text :_**_blegghh text: __**is Natsu's thoughts**_

Ever since she had returned to Earthland, everything had been different. Before they'd thought she was dead, they did so much together! She would grab him by the arm and pull him off to who knew where. He never really cared where they went. Most of the time they'd sit in the cool shade of a tree with a sleeping Happy on her lap. She would go on about how much he'd grown, how she was so proud to have helped raise him, and how much joy it had brought her. Natsu could barely remember all the things she talked about. He would listen to her talk, but he always unconsciously began to lose himself in the sound of her sweet innocent voice. She was one of a kind to him, and he wasnt even sure why.

AND NOW THEY NEVER SPOKE!

I frustrated Natsu to a point where he could burn someone's head off! When she had been presumed dead, and the whole guild was alerted, Natsu fell into a familiar state of unknown pain and sadness; the same feelings which he had felt when his father Igneel had disappeared and left him. He always locked that feeling away. After all, no strong person should ever let feelings of sadness and despair get the best of them! Thats what it seemed like at least. And after a few months he could've sworn that he couldn't feel pain from the loss of her anymore. But every time she was mentioned, every time Mira and Elfman announced they were going to visit her grave; he'd tense and become silent. He tried not to think of her, but it was impossible to erase the unknown feelings he had for her. Just thinking about those god damn feelings made him want to beat the crap out of someone! He hated not understanding stuff! Especially when it had to do with him! In his anger and frustration his right hand curled into a tight fist and punched whoever was on his right.

_Oops…_

A gorgeous rainbow of profanities involving Natsu's name escaped from Gray's mouth two seconds after.

_Well at least it was someone I always want to hit…_

"What the hell Natsu! You need to quit letting those flames of yours burn your brain!" Gray said angrily.

Natsu was getting ready for an angry retort back, until he saw her in the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but notice every little detail about her. He forgot about his rival instantly, and all his attention flew to her.

_WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER?_

Her short white hair framed her face perfectly, giving her that signature cute and innocent look. Her blue eyes were a bit dimmer than usual. She had the slightest bit of dark circles under her eyes. The upper corners of her mouth pulled down into a slight frown and she bit her lower lip. One hand lay lazily at her side, while the other remained still in the pockets of her denim shorts. She wore a light blue tank top with white stripes. He was so absorbed in wondering what made her so attracting, and why he enjoyed looking at her, that he didn't notice her attention started to pull towards him. She turned her head in his direction casually. Electricity seemed to spark through Natsu when her pair of sapphire eyes met with his dark pair. His head screamed for him to look away, but somewhere inside him, those unknown feelings told him to hold her gaze. He wasn't sure what to do, listen to his mind...

_Like that ever works_

Or listen to the unfamiliar calling. He lost himself trying to decide what to do, but he didn't realize he had been holding her gaze the entire time. Heat rose to his cheeks and embarrassment started to well up inside of him.

_Just run! Before this gets complicated. Then everything will go back to normal._

But that was the issue! He didnt want their new relationship to stay, he wanted their old one to return. The only thing he could do in hopes of that, was listen to the other calling. He let go of his thoughts and let his instinct take over. He found himself gazing intently into her eyes. Sweat beads began to develop on his forehead as she stared back just as intently as he did. He couldn't remember the last time he talked to her, or what they talked about. He loved having this attention from her. It had been so long since he got this kind of attention from her. Now if only she'd speak. He just wanted to hear her speak to him. That voice… The same one that had told him that it desired to be his wife. Even if it was different and more mature now, it was still hers. It would forever be Lisanna's voice.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" Lisanna asked shyly. Her cheeks became highlighted with a tint of red.

That was all it took. Just to hear her say his name. Natsu couldn't explain it, but all of the sudden he couldn't control anything he did. All his will power to ignore the feelings he didn't understand disintegrated in his feelings of joy. He broke into a grin, and walked over to her. His arms flew around her, and he put his head on her shoulder. Instantly she tensed, and he could feel her body heat rising.

"N-N-atsu?" Her voice came out high and as a whisper.

Natsu began to feel eyes on them. He didn't have any desire to let her go. But he didn't like attention from anyone else. He slowly let her go, and took a few steps back.

"Uh… Sorry… But… Umm…. Thanks…" and with that he turned and ran out the guild hall, leaving the questioning stares that chased after him.

After a silence that was heavy with awkwardness, a voice broke out.

"HE LIIIKEEESSSS YOU!" Happy said in shock


	2. Chapter 2

**_HI again J writing brings me a lot of joy, even if I'm not the best at it. So I decided to just try and continue this story and see where it goes. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed, favorite, and followed :D This is what Lisanna thought of the whole situation in the first chapter. Hope you like! And please, do you think I should continue the story in Lisanna's view or Natsu's? personally I feel as if I write better as Lisanna_**

_Chapter Two:_

_Again? Whats wrong with me? I have complete control over my dreams, yet I never stop this one. I could wake up right now, and save some tears. Yet I don't want to. I want this more than I think I do… _

Lisanna stood in the same spot, not daring to move. She tensed when his arms wrapped around her back.

_Wow, this one is the most realistic feeling yet!_

She wanted it to be real; she truly wanted it to be the actual Natsu's arms around her. She wanted it to be the actual Natsu's pink hair lightly brushing her shoulder. So badly, she wanted this to be reality. But it was just another blissful dream, just like it always turned out to be. Another dream caused by the surfacing of her feelings for him.

Soon she would awaken; it'd be another early morning for her. Once again she'd wake up with pools of warm tears flooding her eyes, and spilling over on to her face. Why must he do this to her? He wasn't even doing it on purpose, but every time she saw him her heart clenched with an undeniable pain. No way could she ignore something as strong and sharp as that pain of longing that she felt. She longed for their friendship to go back to how it used to be. When he left for missions, she wanted to say goodbye, to tell him 'good luck'! She wanted him to grin at her and reply "You bet!" Just like he used to! It was a selfish desire, but she also wanted him to stand and protect her like he had done when they were children. She wanted him to be the 'daddy' of their little family again. It tortured her how much they had drifted. Instead of her feelings becoming more invisible to her as the two of them drifted farther; the feelings became stronger and more noticeable than ever with each passing day.

Natsu kept his arms wrapped around her, and she resisted the urge to hug him back. She knew what was coming; this was a dream she had frequently. She didn't want it to hurt anymore than it had to when she awoke.

Natsu's grip on her arms loosened slowly

_Great, here it comes…_

No matter how much she knew it'd hurt when she awakened, she never tried to stop this part. Because she loved this part of her dream, it was actually her favorite part. But at the same time, it was her least favorite part. It made heart ache and throb with longing when she awoke. Yet the bliss she felt in the moment of the dream was too irresistible to deny.

He pulled away, and he…. He stepped back? It took a second for the action to process in her brain, but eventually it clicked in her head. Her eyes widened like an owls. Lisanna gaped, and stared at him in disbelief. She was so confused because of the sudden turn of events. This wasn't part of the dream! He always just pushed her back slightly right after he let go! Never had this happened before! Lisanna stared at Natsu, anticipating his next move. Natsu stared back, his grin now morphed into a soft and happy smile. Lisanna blushed harder than she already was at how cute she found him. That smile made her brain melt and with her brain, the ability to function correctly burned into ashes.

"N-Natsu?" she managed to get out, her voice coming out as a whisper. It was so embarrassingly high, that she felt like slapping her mouth with her hands. Yet she couldn't move a single joint in her body, she could only stand there in shock and disbelief.

Natsu seemed to be blushing himself… This definitely wasn't her dream! She'd almost forgot Natsu could blush. She hadn't seen him blush, except for the time they had spent in the home they made together. Those days were some of her favorite memories from her short life. Seeing him blush for a second time sent tsunamis of memories through her head, making her stunned.

"Uh… Sorry… But… Umm…. Thanks…" and with that Natsu turned and ran out the guild hall.

Lisanna couldn't believe this was happening! This really was real, it wasn't a dream! She would've woken up by now. She was so shocked. Finally, they had spoken, and for the first time; he had embraced her! She began to feel weak all over. Her mind seemed to scream in happiness and shock, and her heart seemed to weep in relief. She didn't know what could possibly snap her out of her shock; in fact she was pretty sure nothing could.

"HE LIKKEEEESSSS YOU!" Happy yelled, his voice mixed with shock and mischief.

Lisanna froze, and blushed all the way from her neck to her cheeks. A wave of awkwardness rolled through her system at the stares and snickers directed towards her. Well at least it had wiped her out of her shocked state.

_Leave it to Happy to make things more awkward than they already are!_

"Yeah right! He…" She stopped suddenly, and focused more intently on the ominous aura from behind her.

She just noticed that something was breathing down her neck. It made her shiver from head to toe.

"What… Was…. That?" An angry voice said behind her.

_Oh damn it!_

Lisanna turned her head around slowly. Only to face her brother Elfman, who looked like he wanted to kill something… Or maybe a specific person…

Lisanna offered her brother a kind smile, and whipped her head around towards the bar of the guild.

"Mira, help me!" Lisanna called desperately.

"LISANNA ANSWER ME!" Elfman roared as Lisanna ran towards her elder sister.

Lisanna cringed at the thought of what her elder brother would've done if reality would've taken the same course of her dreams. Because in her dreams Natsu would always kiss her right there in front of the entire guild. And every time she kissed him back and enjoyed every bit of it.

_Chapter 2: End_

**And done! Well after getting even one review encouraging me to keep writing I just had to continue! Thanks so much!**

**Some replies, because I hate not responding to people…**

**_GrayFullbusterfangirl_****: First of all, may I say wonderful username xD I'm a fellow Gray fangirl, isn't he just amazing 3 And I'm glad you thought it was cute. I totally agree their relationship isn't given proper justice it makes me so sad… Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**_xxArrowWolfxx: _****Thanks so much! And please all advice is welcome! I have always been a crappy editor, but I'm working on it. If you have any tips, please do share J haha I love Happy 3**

**_RememberTheName76: _****Thank you ;)**

**_trinityblade13: _****Thanks so much! I will try my best to keep writing more, sorry this one was just her version of the last chapter, but the next one will be different, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm sorry I haven't updated this sooner, I wanted to try to keep a schedule where I post a chapter every day, but I had a performance and a camping night this weekend. Also next week I'll be leaving to go visit family in another state. Hopefully I can put a few extra up before I go. Anyway here is chapter 3, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**Note: There is slight Jellza in this chapter. In the future, you will more than likely see some Jellza, GaLe, and maybe some LoLu. Not sure yet, but just warning. Of course this story will remain mainly NaLi.**

_Chapter 3:_

"Now Elfman, we both knew this day was coming! You can't kill Lisanna for being madly in love with Natsu…" Mira stated innocently.

"I don't want to kill Lisanna, its Natsu's head I want crushed and on a spear." Elfman fumed. He grabbed a watermelon Mira was getting ready to cut up, and ripped it into two perfect halves with his bare hands.

"MANLY!" He yelled angrily.

"Elfman, you can't do that to Natsu's head! How in the world will I be able to get measurements for his shoulders?"

Elfman opened his mouth for an angry retort, but then shut it slowly. Surprisingly, he dared to open it again. "Shoulders?"

Mira nodded. "I need to know how big his head is, so I can make the shoulder length of the shirt wide enough to fit around it!" She finished sternly.

Lisanna was so tired of blushing; she was starting to fear that her cheeks may catch on fire from all the heat. "I am not madly in love with him Mira! Big brother Elf, no head smashing! And since when do you make Natsu shirts?" Lisanna said, embarrassed and genuinely curious about the shirt question.

"Obviously someone has to make his wedding outfit. He doesn't have one." Mira stated this as if everyone should already understand. A chorus of laughter and squeals erupted from the other guild members. Lisanna never got mad at Mira, but she silently prayed that her big sis would go through this too someday.

"There isn't a wedding! And just make a button up shirt!" Lisanna said quickly. Then she realized what she had just said at the end of her response.

"I mean, don't make him one for the wedding!" Lisanna said quickly, trying to cover it up. "I meant, he probably would just like a comfy shirt to wear! He loves it when people make stuff for him… Well I mean, I think at least! He loved the house I built… But of course I didn't make that especially for him, I…" Lisanna lost her train of thought, and just randomly started spouting everything she knew about Natsu. She wanted to stop, yet she just couldn't. Her brain had been set on auto pilot. Squeals were filling the guild. If they were any higher the windows may have broke.

"You're perfect for each other! You should ask him out. In the sunset! Just like in my favorite romance novel!" Levy swooned.

Lisanna was getting clumsy and stumbling all over the place. It felt like her head had exploded. "I am not asking him out. Ever." Lisanna said in a high embarrassed voice.

"AND WHY NOT?" A booming voice came from behind Lisanna's back. Lisanna let out a high pitch scream at the unexpected voice. Her hands flew over her mouth and pushed hard against it. Every one instantly cringed in fear, and some even hid in the nearest crevice located. All happiness and humor felt by everyone vanished turned into fear. Except for Mira, who stood at the bar smiling. Lisanna turned her head towards the voice of death and prepared for it.

Erza loomed over Lisanna, casting a long dark shadow over her. Lisanna looked up, instantly eyes widened in fear and horror. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Erza yelled and grabbed Lisanna by her shirt. At the unexpected action, Lisanna became extremely frightened of the S Class wizard.

"Erza!" Mira yelled.

Lisanna was about to call for someone to help, when she noticed something in Erza's eye.

_Is that… A tear?_

Elfman ran over to the two female wizards and ripped Erza's hand off of Lisanna. He pushed her to the floor and jumped in front of his younger sister protectively.

"Big brother Elf!" Lisanna gasped in horror and shock.

"Don't ever touch my little sister! I will pulverize you if you ever harm her, got me?" Elfman yelled angrily.

Erza stood up and wiped her face awkwardly. "Shut up!" Erza yelled. Everyone in the guild was shocked and confused at Erza's dramatic display. She wasn't usually so reckless. The awkward stares seemed to get to her, and she looked down at her feet with a look of shame.

"I'm truly sorry Lisanna. I didn't mean to frighten you, harming you was most certainly not my intention. I just… I hope you know you're lucky. I'd kill for the relationship you and Natsu have with the one I love. You two trust each other, you can talk to each other about things; you look out for each other! You always have." Erza's eyes closed and she rocked back and forth on her feet. "I've never wanted anyone else! My heart has always belonged solely to him. I want that… Is it that hard to give yourself a second chance Jellal?" Everyone gasped simultaneously. At the sound of everyone's gasp, Erza opened her eyes and snapped her head up. She looked around at everyone, waving her hands and blushing all the way down to her neck. Towards the end of her rant, Lisanna realized Erza had once again drifted off, and started talking to herself. Lisanna felt bad for the sigh of relief that escaped from her mouth. Now all the attention was on the requip mage, and her issue had been dropped.

"What? Erza why didn't you tell me?" Mira whined. "I need some interesting information on the love lives of the guild members!"

"Well uh you see… I don't! Were not..," Erza said flustered. She rambled on trying to make her case better, but only succeeded in failing miserably. Squeals filled the air.

"Oh tragic love is the best romance stories!" Levy yelled happily.

Lisanna took the chance. She slipped past the female members now surrounding Erza and exited the guild. She ran straight towards the path that led to her favorite place, she hoped he would be there. She wanted to see Natsu now, and ask what had just happened between them. And also… If anything similar would be happening anytime soon.

_Chapter 3 end:_

**Hope you like! Responses will be in the next chapter, and finally Natsu and Lisanna will have some interaction. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

Lisanna burst out of the East Forest and into the familiar clearing. It was a warm evening, and the summer breeze blew through her hair. Her eyes fell on a small hut in the center of the clearing. This was the place she loved the most. The little hut was still there, standing tall and proud. It had never been destroyed by hazardous weather, and Lisanna had always been curious about how it hadn't been destroyed yet. She never gave it to much thought, her mind always flooded with happy memories and feelings when she saw the hut. Any other feeling was always wiped out instantly. Now a days though, she also felt a sense of longing looking at the home she built for their family.

She gave it a long look, and a small smile. But she was here for something else right now. She looked away from the hut, and her eyes did a full scan of the clearing. Plants waved in the breeze and the sleepy sun filled the area with gorgeous orange light. It was so beautiful, but she couldn't enjoy the beauty. What she was looking for wasn't there. There was no Natsu. And that was all she wanted to see.

Her eyes began to water, and she bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't help it. Her emotion got the best of her. She wanted to see him now, but he wasn't there. She didn't know why she thought he'd be down here, but something told her he was. She wanted to believe they had some connection to each other. She began to feel weak, and she let herself fall to her knees.

_I should've just stayed at the guild. Now everyone will bother me about where I went. _

She wiped her eyes and turned in the direction of the forest again. She practically emitted an aura of sadness and disappointment. She took a step into the forest, and then she heard a loud sound from inside the hut. She stopped, and turned her body towards the sound.

_Is that snoring?_

Lisanna ran at full speed towards the sound of the snoring. Sure enough it was emitting from inside their home. She bent down at the entrance and looked inside. She was overjoyed to find a pink haired wizard sleeping on the straw floor.

_He… He did come! _

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled in relief and rushed over to him.

Natsu's eyes opened instantly at her call and awoke startled to find the white haired girl rushing towards him. She threw her arms around him and held him tight. So tight, that Natsu was gasping for air.

"Lisanna… Can't… Breathe!" Natsu said urgently. She gasped in surprise; her arms left him and she looked at him guiltily and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Natsu! I just got excited to see you; I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you o-" Lisanna was interrupted by Natsu putting his finger to her mouth gently. She blushed a darker shade of red and squinted her eyes in embarrassment.

"You didn't do anything to harm me, I'm glad you did. I, uh… I was hoping to see you soon anyways… I mean without anyone else around. You know, like in private…" He awkwardly scratched his head and blushed harder.

_Oh my god, he is so cute sometimes._

Lisanna thought that she might run from the embarrassment and awkwardness filling the air. The possibility of that was destroyed when Natsu grabbed her wrist firmly and gave her a serious look.

_Well I guess I'm going to have to just tell him._

"Did you come after me?" He asked quietly.

She nodded slowly, and looked at him for a reaction. He grinned and giggled to himself. Lisanna looked at him; He was so happy that she had come to see him. He was finally talking to her again; he was looking at her again! She couldn't help the tears that ran down her face and dropped onto her lap. Natsu's expression morphed into one of shock and concern.

"Lisanna, why are you crying?" He asked quietly. "Did I hurt you? I'll punch myself if it makes you feel better!" Natsu said raising his fist and turning it towards his own nose.

Lisanna laughed at his statement. She missed everything about him, even his cute ridiculousness. His hand on her wrist made her embarrassed, but she couldn't deny she enjoyed it. She looked down at her wrist awkwardly. Natsu blushed hard and let go of her. He looked away embarrassed. She gulped and swallowed her fear, taking her hand and placing it in his. He looked at her, his eyes widening in surprise. She shook slightly. No one was there, she shouldn't be nervous! It wasn't like she was confessing love or anything… She closed her eyes.

"Um Natsu…" Lisanna started. Every word came out slow and her voice quivered as she spoke. "I'm crying because… Because I'm very happy that you're giving your attention to me!" At the last part, she closed her eyes, and accidently yelled it. She ignored her actions, and continued on. She was determined to not stop now. "I've missed you! We used to be the best of friends; I would trust you with my life! Yet after you found out I was alive and I returned, it feels as if you're completely ignoring me. Was the time we spent together here unimportant to you? Because for me, Natsu… I loved being here with you." She began cry harder. Her hands wiped her eyes in frustrated movements.

_Damn it, I hate tears!_

It was silent for a while, until Natsu's fist collided with the ground. Lisanna jumped at the unexpected action. "Is that what you think?" Natsu said looking down. His grip on her hand tightened slightly and it shook a little. "Of course it was important to me. You and Happy were… You both were… I mean are! You both are my two closest friends. My most precious nakama! You both made me feel like I was needed and wanted by something. I hate myself for not talking to you, I wanted to! I truly did. But every time I tried, I ended up becoming frightened and decided not to. I don't understand why I am so dumb sometimes! I thought you didn't care if I spoke to you or not." His face was bright red and he bit his lip. He let go of her hand and threw his arms around her.

"Natsu…" Lisanna said shyly. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his back as well and buried her face in his chest.

"I won't do it again Lisanna. I promise you, on my pride as a member of Fairy Tail. I will not abandon you again. If you want, we can go on missions together; hang out with Happy like we used to. Or we can just hang out, just the two of us! Happy doesn't have to come. Let's just not ignore each other anymore. I might accidently punch someone again…" He told her gently.

_He is so different. He really grew up. Not many can see it, but I can. He isn't the same boy that I developed feelings for. Instead he is growing into a man. One that I'm… I'm falling in love with._

She buried her head deeper into his chest. It felt so comforting and safe there in his arms. She could've stayed there forever. She feared this may turn out to be a dream after all, but for once she believed this was actually happening. She wouldnt be crying if it was a dream.

"I'd really like that Natsu. I… I really have missed you." Tears were still running down her face, but they were tears of joy and relief. Natsu held her and let her sob in the safety of his arms.

"I've missed you too Lisanna. I missed you a lot when I thought you were dead too." He replied sadly.

They stayed like that for a while until Lisanna let go of him. Her eyes were red, but she grinned widely and was beaming with happiness. Natsu smiled too, he hadn't seen her that Happy since she had returned from Edolas.

"We should get back, it's getting late." Lisanna said, looking outside. The sun had almost disappeared, the sky was orange and red, wisp of clouds scattered like flower petals.

Natsu nodded in agreement. "Let's go then."

Lisanna was embarrassed when she couldn't get up. Her legs felt weak and she had just realized a pain in her ankle. She then remembered in her rush down, she had tripped over a tree branch. She hadn't noticed the pain until she tried to get up.

"Go on ahead of me!" she called to Natsu who was now outside of the hut.

He rolled his eyes. "Like I'm leaving you here. Can you crawl out? I can carry you from there."

"Yeah, I can manage that much." She said as she poked her head out of the entrance, and towed the rest of her body out.

She gasped as Natsu placed one arm under her knees, and the other under her back. He lifted her up as if she didn't even weigh anything. Lisanna blushed furiously as she realized he was carrying her bridal style. "Um make sure to put me down when we get close…" She said shyly.

"Why?" Natsu asked confused.

Lisanna sighed and waved her hand. She put her arms around his neck for better support and laid her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

_Thank you Natsu… Thank you so much._

_Chapter 4 end:_

**Ok done! Thanks everyone for the faves, follows, and reviews! Here are some responses:**

**_RememberTheName76: _****Glad you thought so. I think I write a lot better through Lisanna's point of view. Thanks for reading!**

**_Trinityblade13: _****Thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it! Yeah, I wanted someone that was close to Natsu as well point that out to her. I hope this was more Nali lol. I tried to make it as cute as I could. Thanks for reading**

**_Nodame-chan: _****I realllllyyyyy hope they get together in the manga! I totally agree! Thanks for reading!**

**ChedderChez: Yeah chapter 3 was pretty pointless, I didn't like it that much. I just need something in between before they reunited. Thanks for reading still though!**

**_Sasa: _****Thanks!**

**Claire Starsword: I love NaLi good to see im not alone, Nalu seems to be taking over.**

**xXxMusicNCookiesxXx: Thank you! Im bad at making long stories, so I apologize for the short chapters. But thanks for reading! I agree they should have more screen time.**

**Again thanks for the reviews, hopefully a new chapter tomorrow! SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS OR MISTAKES**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

Birds cheerfully chirped outside; gracefully surfing the summer winds. Morning sunlight streamed through Lisanna's window, and into her bedroom. The light stretched to Lisanna's face, causing her eyes to open slowly. She sat up and looked around her room, admiring the morning's beauty. At that moment its beauty was absolutely unrivaled. It was the first time in a while that Lisanna had woken, and had no desire to return to her world of sleep. Everything that had happened the previous day had made everything in sight more vivid and colorful; every scent more fragrant. Even the taste of the air seemed to be more noticeable. It was the first morning in a while that Lisanna had woken up in pure joy.

***Flashback***

Lisanna felt her body being gently laid on to her bed. She drowsily opened her eyes to see Natsu turning and heading towards her door.

"Hey." She said quietly.

He turned around and looked down at her. He walked back to her bedside and smiled awkwardly; putting his hand in the back of his hair as he did so. Lisanna gave a small smile back and laid her hand on his forearm. He gave her a shy look, and cautiously placed his own hand on top of hers.

"You sprained your ankle dummy." He informed her chuckling. "I guess you were in a rush to see me…"

Lisanna looked down at her foot tentatively. It had become swollen and when she attempted to move it in a small circle, the pain made her wince. Her cheeks flushed at the end of his sentence, but she did not respond to that part.

_I really was though…_

"Yup, guess I did. I've always been kind of a klutz." She admitted.

Natsu looked at her with curiosity. "Really? Didn't know that… You don't seem like a klutz."

Lisanna winked. "Keep it a secret between me and you then."

Natsu grinned and gave Lisanna a thumbs up. "You bet!"

Lisanna giggled quietly and turned her gaze upwards at her ceiling. Slowly she removed her hand from Natsu's arm and pointed above them. Natsu's eyes followed her finger, and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped in amazement.

"Whoa! Who did this?" He asked excitedly. His eyes filled with admiration and awe.

"I did silly. It was a while ago though. I put a ton of effort into it, so I'm actually quite proud of it. Even though it took me a whole month to paint." Lisanna beamed proudly. She took much pleasure in Natsu's admiring gaze directed at her artwork.

What lay above them was a beautiful painting of what seemed to be a black sky. But instead of stars filling it, several Fairy Tail emblems were scattered across in multiple colors.

"The colors sort of represent the members. Since most of us have different colored ones. Like that blue one, I see as Erza. I added a few recently; the pink one is Lucy, and there's Gajeel, Wendy, there are some others too." She said sleepily.

"It's really awesome! I didn't know you were an artist too!" Natsu complimented enthusiastically.

Lisanna beamed at his comment, but replied modestly. "It's really not that great, after a while the emblem becomes very easy to paint, and I just painted black across before putting the emblems over it."

"It's still amazing!" He looked down at her again, smiling wide and bright. "Maybe you could do it on my ceiling too sometime! It must make you feel safe, huh? It's almost as if the entire guild is watching over you!"

Lisanna gave him a huge sleepy smile. "I'd be happy to after my ankle heals. And yes, it's rather comforting just to be reminded of all our nakama. Yours and Happy's give me the most comfort though." Sleep was taking over every limb in her body. She was so tired from waking up so early that morning, and all the other events of the day; she didn't realize what she was saying. She yawned loudly and closed her eyes; leaving Natsu red and shocked at her last comment.

_What did I just say to embarrass him? I don't even care; I just really want to sleep._

She felt blankets cover her, but she didn't hear any footsteps leaving. She smiled contently and drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

***Flashback end***

Lisanna stretched and gave a huge yawn. She noticed the pain in her ankle seemed to be gone, but there was a cast wrapped around it. Ignoring it she grinned and awkwardly got out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and took a shower as fast as she could. Afterwards, she rushed down the stairs of the Strauss home and limped in to the kitchen.

Mira was cooking up some eggs and French toast over the stove. Lisanna breathed in the smell, enjoying the sweet, warm fragrance that emitted from the food.

"Morning Mira!" Lisanna called cheerfully. She sat down at the table and beamed at her elder sister. Elfman still seemed to be sleeping. Lisanna silently thanked whatever was looking out for her.

Mira turned her gaze at Lisanna, and she gave her a genuine smile. Well it seemed genuine, but Mira seemed to have a natural talent for acting. She closed her eyes and tilted her head.

"You will tell me every single detail of what happened yesterday. Now." She said smiling wide and her voice seemed cheerful and bright, but that appeared to be Mira's natural voice. She held up the spatula she was using and waved it back and forth slowly.

Lisanna froze and tensed suddenly. "Uh… I'm not exactly hungry right now. I uh…. I'll just eat later. I'm just going to head straight to the guild." She said, and stood up abruptly, but almost tripped because of the cast. She quickly removed it and placed it on the table. She backed away slowly as she spoke. "See you later! Love you!" And with that she turned and ran towards the door.

"Lisanna…" Mira said quietly in a creepy sing song voice.

"Later Mira! Bye!" It did hurt to run on her ankle, but she could tell some sort of magic had been used on it to speed up the healing process. She ignored the pain; it was just a bit of a nuisance to her. She had to escape before Mira tried to interrogate her again. Lisanna slammed the door behind her and ran as fast as her ankle allowed towards the Fairy Tail guild.

**_Fairy Tail Guild:_**

Lisanna arrived at the guild hall, panting heavily and holding her knees in attempt to try regaining some energy. She didn't see Natsu anywhere, or any of his other team mates. Lisanna felt disappointed, but she still remained happy and positive. Maybe she could catch up to him, if she hurried.

"Hey Cana!" Lisanna called to the drunken beauty. "Did Natsu leave for a mission?"

Cana took the barrel of ale from her mouth and turned her head in Lisanna's direction. She gave her a mysterious grin and replied. "Yeah, I overheard them talking about some mission in Clover. They left just a little bit ago. Miss him already?" She winked at the end of her reply. Lisanna didn't seem to hear the last part to Cana's disappointment.

_Clover…_

"Thanks!" Lisanna turned back around and ran out the guild hall. Questioning looks followed her as she left.

**_Magnolia Station_**

Lisanna entered the train station of Magnolia about a half an hour later. There was something she had to do; it was something she had been wanting to do since her return from Edolas.

_Cana said they had just left, so I must be close behind…_

Her eyes scanned the faces of the crowd. But he didn't seem to be there. Suddenly a train whistled loudly, making Lisanna's head snap in the sound's direction. Her eyes widened and the corners of her mouth jerked upward as she saw Natsu hanging out the descending train's window. He appeared very sick, and nauseous; his eyes closed in a wince and his body drooping dangerously close to the ground. Lisanna took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"NATSU!" His eyes opened quickly and he looked at her in surprise. Happy and Erza looked out the window and followed his gaze. Lisanna didn't care who was there, or what anyone thought. She had already come this far; she wasn't going to stop now. She inhaled another deep breath. "GOOD LUCK!" She yelled loudly, waving and smiling brightly.

Natsu seemed to regain his composure and pushed himself up on the window. His grin was so huge, she could see it. Even though the train was almost out of the station.

He waved back; his motion sickness seemed to leave him.

"You bet!" He yelled back.

Lisanna watched the train disappear out of the station, grinning widely. She put her hand back down to her side.

_See you soon Natsu_

_Chapter 5 end:_

**Done. Thanks for putting up with me again. I can't believe people actually read this it blows my mind. You are all so incredibly kind! Some quick replies:**

**_Cupc4k35: _****Thank you! I'll try my best. **

**_trinityblade13:_**** Thanks for reviewing and reading another chapter. I'm honored you thought it was cute! Diabetic coma? Lol don't do that xP Thanks for reading!**

**_dragonking7: _****She might in the future! It seems like something she would do. Thanks for the suggestion. I'll have to use it!**

**_icedragon: _****I try updating this daily, so check back every few days for new chapters! I'm really happy you enjoyed it.**

**_ChedderChez:_**** Well thanks for being honest. As I said, I'm not the best at writing. I kind of learn by writing and learning from my mistakes. Sorry it didn't meet your expectations. I'll try to get better in time. **

**Okay well thanks for reading everyone! I may not have time to write a new chapter tomorrow, if not then two chapters will be posted on Thursday. SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS OR ANY OTHER KIND OF MISTAKES.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright due to a few requests and my own personal desire, I'm extending the truth or dare scene! And chapter 7 is to be written right after, expect it tomorrow okay? Thanks everyone for the reviews and being so patient. And if you can PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

Chapter 6:

"Give me a hug Natsu, I'm feeling rather joyful today," said a smiling Erza. She held out her arms and motioned for Natsu to come over. She chuckled at Natsu's reaction. "I'm not going to eat you; I just want a simple hug."

Natsu began to shake uncontrollably as he stared at Erza's open arms. "No way! You'll crush me!" He yelled at her, fear making his voice shake. Lisanna, Gray, Lucy, and Happy burst out laughing at his childish reaction. Erza turned her happy aura towards the four of them. They all froze and began shaking as well. It was rare to see Erza so happy.

_What has gotten into her?_

"Don't think you all aren't getting hugs too. As I said, I'm feeling rather happy today. That means everyone gets a hug," she said grinning widely. Everyone in the guild tensed and made excuses to leave. "Even if you leave I'll find you later." She yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Groans and screams filled the air. "Now Natsu…" Erza turned her stare back at him.

"No way, I'm not hugging you!" He yelled in a panic filled tone.

Erza's smile that was originally wide and happy turned into a mischievous smirk. Lisanna cringed.

_Oh no…_

"If you won't hug me Natsu," she said slowly. "Then to make up for it you have to hug Lisanna." She informed him; her voice deviant and quiet.

Lisanna blushed slightly and looked down at her feet. She played with her fingers and swayed from side to side.

"Seriously? That's it?" he turned his body towards Lisanna. "Hey Lisanna! Did you hear? Come here!" He called to her.

Lisanna blushed harder and walked over to him. They didn't hug in public, but it didn't really bother her if anyone wasn't around. She'd given him a few goodbye hugs when no one was looking; or a few random ones when she was feeling brave.

He smiled at her and held out his arms. She slowly walked into his arms, and seemed to forget there were other people watching when they closed around her back. She also put her arms around his back and leaned her head into his chest. It seemed like it was just the two of them. Until high pitched screeches and squeals brought her back to reality. She gave a mental groan and let go of Natsu as he released her.

"Well that was my daily dose of adorable." Erza smiled and nodded approvingly.

Mira giggled and smiled happily. "Natsu, brace yourself." She warned.

Natsu and Lisanna gave her a confused look, but immediately understood when a large fist collided with Natsu's face. Elfman breathed loudly and gave Natsu a look of pure anger. "Stay away from my sister!" Elfman roared at him. Gray laughed loudly and gave Natsu a thumbs up.

Natsu sat up and rubbed his face and sent a glare at Gray. He turned back to Elfman. "Geez what's your problem! It's not like we haven't hugged before… Besides we are best friends." Natsu stated irritably.

Lisanna turned red at his comment.

_He has never openly called me his best friend before!_

"I don't care! Men can't be best friends with women." Elfman crossed his arms and turned his head.

Lisanna became seriously offended by her brother's comment. "That's not true Elfman! Natsu is my best friend without a doubt." She spat angrily.

Elfman seemed to cringe at his little sister's sudden anger. He regained his composure and looked at her apologetically "I only say that because one usually ends up having stronger feelings for the other…" he said quietly. "But it is possible, just rare."

Natsu stood up and glared at Elfman. "Even if that is true, who says they still can't be best friends. It… It just means they'll know each other better if they decide to get in a relationship…" He stated. "And they probably would have a better chance of lasting forever." He grumbled under his breath. His whole face turned red and he looked at Lisanna with an embarrassed look. Lisanna's eyes widened and she felt as if she couldn't turn any darker shade of red.

Suddenly Mira slammed her hand on the bar counter and grinned widely. Everyone jumped at her unexpected action. She looked at Erza and they shared a wide grin; as if they had some sort of inside joke.

"Were going to play truth or dare!" They announced simultaneously.

Everyone gawked at the two female wizards.

"Yeah right! I'm way too old for that!" Macao said.

"We weren't inviting you to play anyway. No offense." Erza said indifferently.

"Actually we only want the people who are a bit better friends with us. Too many people will make it annoying to play." Mira said.

"That's right; you all know who you are! Now to the East Forest!" Erza proclaimed loudly.

"Whoa, what?! That's a girl's game." Gray said to them.

"Backing down from a challenge Gray?" Natsu asked smirking. "Aren't you the little scaredy cat!" He chuckled.

Instantly, Gray was in Natsu's face shooting hate out of his eyes. "Who said I wasn't playing flame brain?"

"I'll play! It'll be fun!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Yup! I'm so in!" A familiar voice suddenly appeared behind Lucy. She jumped and spun around.

"Loke what are you doing here? I didn't summon you!" Lucy asked irritably.

"This is the best game for getting some action from hot chicks! The hot guys always get the good stuff." Loke grinned, and then frowned when he noticed Lucy glaring at him. "Please Lucy! Just this once! I promise I'll be good." He begged like a child.

Lucy thought about it for a long time, and gave a submissive sigh. "Fine, just this once. You better keep it PG."

"PG-13 Loke." Mira corrected. His grin widened hugely.

"Why not PG-17?" Erza asked. Everyone knew she had a bit of a perverted side to her. Loke nodded in agreement.

"Maybe for those who are daring enough." Mira inquired, putting a finger to her lips.

Lisanna sighed inwardly.

_Never thought I'd see the day where those two would make a scheme together. Wonder what they're planning._

"Lisanna, you playing?" Natsu asked curiously.

She sighed. "Might as well." She said submissively.

_In the East Forest:_

Mira, Erza, Lucy, Cana, Juvia, Levy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Gajeel, and Loke sat in the middle of a clearing.

"I'll go first!" Mira announced excitedly. "Lucy! Truth or Dare?"

Lucy smiled happily. "I'll play it safe for now, truth."

"If you had to pick someone to go out with in the guild, who would it be?" Mira inquired at lightning speed. Everyone looked at Lucy expectantly. She turned red under everyone's stares.

"Uh… Well I'm not sure," she started shyly. "I… I uh… I guess…" She put her head down and poked Loke; who sat on her right. The celestial spirit laughed.

"Me?" He asked skeptically. His voice turned into the one of a playboy. "Guess you have fallen for my charms haven't you? Maste-" He was cut off by Lucy shoving him in the face.

"Well okay! Guess it's my turn!" Lucy said quickly, plastering a strained smile on her face. "Levy!" The blue haired bookworm looked at Lucy from where she was sitting against Gajeel. "Truth or dare?" Lucy asked mischievously.

"Dare! Make it good Lu!" Levy said happily.

Lucy grinned widely. "Look at the person you think is most attractive among us, and confess love to them."

Levy surprised everyone when she turned to Gajeel quickly without a single blush or complaint. "Hey Gajeel. I just thought I should tell you that I love you. You probably don't feel the same though. But I had to let you know how I felt." She said sweetly. Gajeel turned red and gaped at her.

"You think I'm the most attractive!" He exclaimed surprised and embarrassed. Levy giggled and grabbed his arm.

"You're very handsome, at least I think so! Now, Natsu! Truth or Dare?" Levy turned to the fire wizard, leaving Gajeel red and gaping at her.

Natsu grinned and put his fist to his hand. "Dare of course!"

"Ok. Dare you to kiss the prettiest girl here!" Levy winked. Lucy and Cana looked horrified and covered their lips. Lisanna laughed at the two and didn't notice Natsu looking at her.

"Yeah Natsu, who is the prettiest?" Mira asked.

Lisanna noticed a gorgeous bird flying through the trees of the East Forest. It almost looked like the bird she transformed into, except it was flame red, with streaks of orange in the wings.

_It's like a flame across the-_

"Chicken." Natsu said looking down.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

Natsu looked up blushing. "What there's 3 chickens right? Well I use one of mine! I don't want…. I don't want my first kiss to be a dare." He finished in a quiet voice.

"Natsu…" Mira said.

"That is so adorable!" Levy squealed.

"Coward!" Gray yelled triumphantly.

"Aw shaddup!" Natsu said looking away.

Lisanna smiled at his cute reaction, and felt a strong sense of relief washing over her.

_Glad I didn't have to see it; that would hurt._

"Alright Gray!" Natsu yelled loudly and stood up suddenly. He smiled mischievously at the ice wizard. Gray stood up just as fast and stared at his rival with determination and cockiness.

"Dare…" Gray said before Natsu could even ask him the question.

Natsu grinned widely and looked at Lucy to everyone's surprise. Natsu clenched a fist and yelled loudly making some birds fly out of trees. "Tackle her to the ground!"

"Natsu! No harming- AGHHHHH!" Lucy's sentence was cut short by her shock of seeing Gray sprint towards her smirking.

Natsu grinned wider. "Did I say Lucy?" He yelled. "i said 'she'. Sorry I didn't specify, I meant Erza of course." He said just as Gray was about to tackle the blonde into a tree. He instantly froze and looked at Erza cautiously.

Erza stood up and stared at Gray with an intense and serious look. "Come at me," she said with a deadly edge to her voice. Suddenly a large silver sword was in her hand. "And I'll defend with all my strength."

Gray shivered and sweat dropped. He turned towards her and gulped slowly. He lifted his foot, and closed his eyes. He sprinted for the scarlet haired wizard. Erza stood up and just as he was about to ram into her, she stealthily stepped to the side; leaving Gray sprinting at the thick trunk of a fir tree.

_BOOM!_

Instantly Natsu was on the ground laughing; clutching his stomach with one hand and punching the ground with his other. Gajeel joined him, and Happy flew over to the ice wizard whose head slumped against the tree, with his rear sticking out to the group.

"Gray, that was the lamest thing I've ever seen." Happy said disappointedly.

Juvia stared at him with concern and apology in her eyes. "Oh my beloved! How I wish I could help you, but I cannot take my eyes off of your hot position!" She said sadly to herself, earning an odd look from Cana.

"Damn you Natsu…" Gray muttered pitifully; only making Natsu laugh harder. Although he was not able to breathe now.

"Are you ok Gray?" Lisanna asked trying not to giggle.

Gray pulled himself up and sat against the tree. He rubbed his temples slowly and sighed. "Yeah whatever. It's my turn right?" He scanned the group; glaring at Natsu when his eyes passed his laughing figure on the ground. He ignored him, and turned to Mirajane. "Mira, truth or dare?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Dare!" She said happily.

"Ugh…" Gray moaned. "I hate thinking of stuff like this."

"Gray don't lie!" Happy yelled. "You just don't like thinking…" he said giggling.

"Shut up Happy!" Gray fiercely said to the blue cat.

Erza looked at Gray sternly. "If you do not pick a dare, I will have to do it for you." She said irritably.

"Do it, I don't care." Gray responded.

"Mira, make out with something for a full minute." Erza said quickly.

"That's it? You just want tips for your secret crush, huh Erza?" Mira said cheerfully. Erza blushed and made a lot of excuses. Mira ignored her and lifted her hand. She slowly brought it to her mouth.

Lisanna cringed and looked away from her sister. She noticed Lucy blush furiously, and Gray and Gajeel had a trickle of blood emerging from their noses.

"If Master saw this, I think he'd pass out from dehydration." Cana said laughing furiously.

"Dehydration?!" Lisanna asked in a horrified voice. She never dreamed her elder sister would do this.

"From the loss of all the blood. And saliva." Cana said still gasping for air.

_Oh my god, someone help me…_

A painful minute for Lisanna passed.

"Ok! Done." She looked at Gray and Gajeel with confusion, who both lay on the ground drooling.

"Hot… So hot…" They grumbled quietly.

Natsu stared at her blushing hard with dumb struck and horror filled eyes. "What happened to those two?" she asked in a confused voice. She didn't notice the admiring and shocked filled gazes Juvia and Erza gave her.

"Please teach me how to do that!" Juvia begged, and bowed.

"That…" Erza said in a shocked tone. "Was very experienced." She stated blushing.

"Really? I've never kissed anyone!" She admitted bashfully.

Erza and Juvia stared at her in shock and disbelief. Mira ignored them and turned to her horrified sister. "Lisanna, truth or dare?" Lisanna stared at her, and it took her a second for her to register the question.

_Great. This is a win lose situation for me. _

Lisanna thought about it for a while longer, and gave an exasperated sigh. "Truth Mira."

Mira smile widened. "What is the closest you've been to love? Not like family love, but towards a crush."

_Damn her…_

Mira already knew the answer; Lisanna had told her when she discovered her feelings for the boy. She just wanted her to say it in front of him.

"I guess…" Lisanna started embarrassed. "My feelings for… Uh… Natsu… As a child! That was the closest…" She said looking down.

Natsu looked at her with a shocked look. "You had feelings for-"

"So Juvia! Truth or dare?" Lisanna said quickly; purposely ignoring Natsu's stare with all her power.

Juvia's eyes filled with a hopeful fire. "Dare!" She yelled louder than expected, making a few people of the group jump. Lisanna giggled at knowing what she wanted. She looked at the victim sitting against a tree farther off from the group. Lisanna chuckled and mentally apologized.

"Well… kiss Gray and hold it for ten seconds." Lisanna said cheerfully. Lisanna looked to see Juvia's reaction, and wasn't surprised to see Juvia looking at her as if she was her long last best friend. Gray sat up alarmed and started to protest. But his protest were silenced by Juvia's lips suddenly only inches from his own. He tensed and tried backing away, but the tree stopped him.

"Gray…" Erza warned.

Gray sighed in submission and closed the space between their lips.

Happy giggled. "Looks like Gray gets the most action so far. Sucks for you Loke."

"Damn… He wins this round, but I'm still hotter!" Loke said irritably. Lucy gave him and exasperated glance.

"8… 9…. 10!" Mira counted.

Gray pulled back and just looked at her with an embarrassed face. She looked at him with an equally embarrassed, yet triumphant face. "Now we will marry and have kids right?!" She asked suddenly.

Gray slammed his head against the tree in surprise. "What?! No way!" He said standing up and walking back towards to the circle of smirking guild members; leaving a grinning Juvia to her daydreaming.

"Juvia! Get over here and dare me to do something now!" Erza commanded irritably. Juvia snapped out of her dream and quickly ran back to everyone. She sat next to Gray, and everyone laughed at the awkward pair turning red in each other's presence.

A few hours later, the game was over. Mira and Erza looked disappointed and bored. Lisanna laughed brightly. Whatever scheme they had planned turned out to be a failure. She walked ahead as everyone contemplated whose dares were the worst and funniest. She sighed heavily when she was out of sight of everyone else.

_I have to admit, I'm glad Natsu didn't kiss anyone. It was a bit surprising that he'd rather jump from the top of a tree_.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down a familiar path.

"Natsu! Why are we going down there?" Lisanna laughed excitedly.

He grinned. "Why not? I just kind of feel like visiting since we're already nearby."

They ran down the path as fast as they could, so no one else could follow them. They didn't worry too much since not many people knew how to get there. Once they arrived in the familiar area they stopped and took time to catch their breath. Lisanna gazed happily at their hut. Even more memories had been made here now, and Lisanna wondered if anymore were to come. Lisanna looked at Natsu and smiled.

"So tell me, who would've you have kissed if you had to do the dare?" Lisanna winked.

Natsu became less cheerful and a bit more serious. "Well… They said the prettiest girl right?" He asked shyly.

"Yup!" Lisanna said, trying to act as if she didn't care if it was someone else. "Cana? Lucy? Maybe even Mira?" She asked curiously, chuckling quietly.

She jumped as she felt Natsu's hand grab hers. She looked at him confused. He blushed hard, and she could see a gulp go down her throat.

_What… What is he afraid of?_

He walked closer and to Lisanna's surprise, brushed his lips against her own with closed eyes. She froze; her eyes widening like an owls. He hadn't pressed on, but he had left the choice up to her. His face was centimeters away. Lisanna gulped, and pressed hers against his; closing her eyes and losing herself in the feeling. He pressed back, and squeezed her hand a little more firmly. He bent his head down farther into the kiss, and held her close. They could've stayed like that forever, but the need for air brought them apart. They broke apart, breathing heavily, red tinting their cheeks. Lisanna took a hesitant step back and played with her fingers nervously.

"Well…" She said quietly. "So I guess you think I'm the prettiest girl?" She asked shyly, unable to look him in the eye.

He scratched his head. "Yeah." She looked up at him and stared at him.

_I guess this means he feels the same way… I never thought he'd make the first move._

"I always have." He admitted smiling shyly.

Lisanna blushed and gazed at him. "What happens next?" She asked.

Natsu laughed to himself. "What do you think?" He grinned.

Lisanna blushed and sighed happily.

"Guess we start going out?" She asked hopefully.

_Chapter 6 end:_

**Yep all done. Yay. Well I may end this story soon. I want to start some new ones pretty soon. I'll give it 1 or 2 more chapters I think. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and faves and follows, it's an honor. See you all soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

"Where have you two been?" Erza asked curiously as Natsu and Lisanna emerged into the guild hall. The red haired wizard gave them an extremely curious look and smiled.

"Well aren't you two the awfully attached. Too bad Elfman isn't here, it's amusing to watch Natsu-" she stopped when she noticed Natsu looking at her with hurt and shocked eyes. "Never mind." She said in an amused tone. She turned her gaze towards Lisanna and everyone else also turned their attention to the bright aura of the white haired wizard next to Natsu.

Lisanna's smile practically lit up the room and her eyes were wide and sparkling with joy. Erza seemed to notice how there was barely any space between the two wizards as they stood side by side. Natsu's hand lightly brushed Lisanna's and she leaned lightly on his shoulder. Lisanna beamed and seemed to radiate happiness; her own joy made her look even more radiant and beautiful than usual. She casually looped her slender arm around Natsu's strong and muscled arm, earning an affectionate look from the usually chaotic wizard. He pulled her towards him and kept her close a look of pride on his face. Lisanna sighed happily and attempted to calm the tornado of thoughts crashing inside her mind.

_Natsu and I are finally together. I've dreamt of this since I was a child._

Her thoughts only multiplied as sounds of admiration and delight rose in the air. "Finally…" Erza rolled her eyes, and smiled widely. "You two sure took your sweet time didn't you? The rest of us were worried you'd kill us with your levels of density."

Mira nodded, smiling while cleaning a cup behind the bar counter. "Did you guys kiss?" She asked innocently.

Lisanna and Natsu turned tomato red and looked in the opposite direction of each other's gaze. "Well yeah…" The two said simultaneously.

Mira giggled. "I'm jealous Lisanna, you had your first kiss before me!" she said in mock sadness.

Juvia and Erza stood out of their seats and looked at her in disbelief, while Gray and Gajeel looked at the seemingly innocent wizard in shock.

"LIES!" They all yelled with disbelief in their voices.

Mira ignored them and looked back to her sister and Natsu. She looked Natsu in the eye and smiled widely. "Take care of her Natsu. Break her heart and I'll make you wish you'd never been born." Mira informed Natsu cheerfully.

Some members of the guild jumped at Mira's statement, but Lisanna always was more admiring than frightened about her sister's odd way of threatening. She always did it smiling and cheerfully; unless of course she was so angry she couldn't think. But somehow it was much more intimidating when she acted like she was totally happy about wanting to kill you. Suddenly Natsu's arm was around her shoulders and he playfully grinned.

"I wouldn't ever. I've wanted to protect her and stay by her side ever since she offered to be my wife." Natsu said proudly and happily. He looked at Lisanna with affection and honesty filling his eyes. He took his hand and brushed a stray strand of her white hair behind her ears and stopped, keeping his hand over her ear. She leaned into his strong and comforting hand and held it in place with her own.

Levy giggled at their display of affection. She gave Lisanna a wink and a thumbs up. Lisanna gave an embarrassed smile in response and let her attention quickly find its way back to Natsu.

Cana chuckled. "Jeez, that was basically a marriage proposal! Weddings are only fun at the reception, that's where the good drinks are. I'll go to the ceremony though I guess. You better have tons of alcohol for me." She picked up a barrel of ale and gulped it down.

Lisanna flushed and closed her eyes, but Natsu only grinned and laughed in delight.

"Yeah, of course!" He said.

Lisanna looked at him in astonishment, but her face slowly morphed into a delighted expression. "You really do want to marry me?" She whispered quietly so only he could hear.

He looked down at her as if she had gone insane.

_Oops. Too soon I gue-_

"Of course. I have ever since you told me you wanted to be my wife." He said as if it should be completely obvious.

Lisanna just stared at him for seconds. And then she began giggling, and those giggles grew into laughter. Soon her eyes watered in happiness and she laughed harder in joy. Natsu looked at her confused and placed a concerned hand on her forehead; as if checking her for a fever.

"Lisanna, you ok? You're not sick right?" He asked in amusing worry.  
Lisanna slowed her breath and wiped her eyes quickly. She moved his hand off her forehead and gave one last chuckle before taking a breath to speak. "I thought that was ages ago, and we were just kids playing house?" She inquired teasingly.

Natsu turned his head; his cheeks becoming tinted with pink. He cleared his throat. "Well… I admit that I even lie about how important things are to me sometimes…" He said awkwardly.

Lisanna gave him a soft flick on his forehead before turning her attention to a certain blue cat gazing at her. He looked sad and like he was facing anxiety. Lisanna frowned and motioned with her finger for him to come over to her. Happy looked away in surprise, but slowly flew over to Lisanna and found a place to rest on her shoulder. He gave her his sad and anxious face that made the soft people of the guild melt. "What's wrong Happy?" she asked gently; worry making a soft edge on her tone.

He shook his head and just looked at her dejectedly. But he reluctantly gave in at her gentle nudge. He sighed sadly. "When the two of you have kids, will I still be part of our family?" He asked, his voice quivering. "You wouldn't forget me right?" He asked nervously, tears welling up in his big eyes. Lisanna grabbed him off of her shoulder and held him close to her.

She rubbed his head until his breathing slowed and he stopped shaking. "Silly." She said gently, in a soft and comforting voice. "It was you who brought me and Natsu together. It was because of you that we became best friends in the first place. As long as I… I love Natsu, then I will never forget you." She said quietly. "Honestly Happy, you should know you will always be our first child in my heart." She told him, rocking her body gently side to side. She smiled when she heard Happy sigh peacefully.

"That makes me feel much better." He yawned sleepily. "Hey Lisanna?"

"Yes?" Lisanna replied, still rubbing her hand up and down his head.

He yawned again. "I'm glad it was you who Natsu chose to raise me with." He told her sleepily, his eyes closing towards the end. He curled into the curve of her arm and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Everyone smiled at the display of the nurturing relationship between Lisanna and Happy. Natsu smiled gently at his other best friend. "Me too buddy." He murmured softly.

Lisanna looked out one of the guild windows, and saw the sun dipping behind the distant mountains. "It's getting late; I think I'll head home now. I'm a bit exhausted." She said sleepily. It had been a long and unexpected day for her.

"I will walk you home." Natsu informed her.

"Alright." Lisanna said nodding. She was enjoying the peace of the sleeping blue cat in her arms, and had no desire to let him go quite yet. She looked down at Happy with love and affection, and realized she hadn't interacted with him as much since she returned to Earthland.

_I'm sorry Happy. I promise, I won't leave you again._

"Lisanna," Natsu called, snapping her out of her trance. "Let's go!" He waved her to follow him out.

She shook her head and ran out after him. She smiled as she stepped side by side with Natsu and held Happy in her arms. The three of them all felt peaceful and calm, after all; their little family were together again. Lisanna almost skipped at the realization.

_Well, this certainly is a good day._

_Chapter 7 end:_

**OMG… I am facing serious writers block. It took me a while to squeeze this chapter out, but I did my best. Anyway thanks for the reviews and faves, and follows. I may write one more chapter, to show where they are in the future, but really I wrote this story for two purposes:**

**A: I wanted to practice posting fanfiction and how to manage everything.**

**B: I WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW THAT NALI FANS ARE STILL LOYAL. I for one, will not give up and Natsu and Lisanna just because they don't talk anymore. They still have a very long and adorable history and I love their relationship. I have been blasted so many times for liking them and I'm tired of it. Nali is my opinion, I have nothing against Nalu fans, I just don't see what they do. And that's fine. SO if you're one of those couple pushers, trying to convert people to your couples; simply because you hate the one they enjoy; please back off. We all have different opinions, and we all have our pairings.**

**sorry for the short rant. Anyway thanks for reading. How was the extended truth or dare to you all? I was half asleep when it was written, and remembering some stuff from when I played lol**


	8. Farewell Note

**Author Note:**

**Hi guys, so if you haven't already seen, this fanfiction is complete. But there is another continuation of it on my profile. It's the only other Nali one I have on there. I'll be a bit slow updating, I'm at a friends using her internet right now, but at home I have none. I will try to give multiple chapters per update. Thank you all so much for the reviews on this story, you all gave me a huge confidence boost, and made me really happy. **

**So yeah. Thank you all so much, it really makes me happy to see other Nali fans. If you ever want me to do a special storyline or something, please tell me! Again guys THANKS! **

_**levyredfoxichi**_


End file.
